


Even we have secrets from ourselves

by leviinlevisjeans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Multi, Other, Tarot, there will probably be an orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviinlevisjeans/pseuds/leviinlevisjeans
Summary: Julian, a run away doctor with a target on his back. Levi, a mysterious thief who can read the future. Bella, a magician's apprentice who may be more power then her mentor. Asra, the nervous magician who bit off more than they can chew.  Muriel, a forgettable outsider who likes to be in his own (and his dogs) company. Some are strangers, others are past friends.    What secrets will be uncovered when their paths cross?If you see this on Wattpad, that is also me.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)





	1. Drunken Sailor Doctor Devorak

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @starker_3000 for editing.

Julian's POV

Mazelinka pulls me by the ear to the harbour. "You young man are always getting yourself into trouble. If I didn't fear for your and your sister's life, I would keep on a leash." She's always been good to me. Even as I'm escaping the death sentence. She's still good to me. She lets go of my ear letting me stand.

"Mazelinka easy on the face! It's my most valuable asset!" I give her a smirk. She raises her hand to hit me but she put her hand on the eyepatch that was just given to me.

"Make sure your eye is covered at all time. You may not be sick but your eye looks sick." She moves the eyepatch to fit more comfortably on my face.

"You're too good to me." I say in a hushed tone. A sailor stand on the bow of the boat Mazelinka wants me to go on.

"ALL ABOARD!!" they yell.

"Get on that boat before I throw you on it." She points in the direction of the boat, while her arm is stretched out I embrace her for what might as well be the last time. "Go you thick skulled moron!" I let go of her and I turn around. I bump into someone wearing a purple and yellow scarf wrapped around their head with tons of star pendants hanging off the fabric. We make eye contact, their eyes are a piercing green. Those eye make me not realize they dropped cards. The cards scatter against the slight wind. Hopefully none of the cards fell into the water. I think to myself.

"Shoot, Im sorry." they say. They start to gather the cards from the ground. I pick up the few around my feet.

"No apology necessary, People love bending at my feet." I raise my eyebrow while smirking. They let out the loudest laugh that ends with a snort. How charming. They turn red in embarrassment. I look more closely to the card they dropped. They seem almost familiar. A crow wrapped in red rope hanging upside down. I hand them the few cards I had.

"Thanks" they whisper. They don't wait for me to respond. They head right onto the boat that I'm headed towards. I try to keep up but the second I take my eyes off them, they're gone. I climb onto the boat, trying to find a spot for my small amount of stuff. As I find a spot to sit and settle, I hear a conversation between two others.

"I hear that there's a thief on board, known for pickpocketing." says one.

"That's not that exciting. There's probably worst criminals on board." Says the other, looking skeptical.

"But the thing is, the victims become important after they're robbed. There one calling card. A small star pendant. Left at every crime scene."

"So they are a fortune teller but a thief? Wow, I bet everyone wants to be robbed by them." The skeptical one crosses their arms in front of their body.

"Maybe if you're robbed by them you can finally be known to the world as the the biggest sore loser at liar's dice!" the skeptical one punches the other in the arm while they both laugh.

Star pendants huh? 

***********************************************************************************************

I'm awoken by cold water being splashed on my face. I flutter my eyes open to see a man throwing water on every sleeping person.

"Listen up you bastards! A robbery occurred here on the boat. And since we've been at sea since the robbery occurred. We know the thief is still on board. They left one thing behind. A star pendant." They hold up a small golden pendent, the same pendants I saw on that mysteries persons scarf. "Everyone search the boat. NOW!" Everyone rushes onto their feet. Now this I gotta see. I go to take the unfamiliar piece of clothing off my eye. I realize it's the eyepatch. I adjust it to make it a little more comfortable, remembering Mazelinka's words. I follow the general crowd to the main dock. Everyone was searching every little corner of that boat. No barrel left unturned. No door left unopened, expect one. I notice a small, almost unnoticeable, latch coming from the floor. A secret door! I slowly lift the trapdoor, hoping to see a guilty, mysterious star thief in my hands. The last bit of sun reveals nothing down there. I follow the line of sun to the sky. I look onto the horizon, the sun is just setting. The warm oranges, yellows and red fill the sky. My eye looks over to the foremast and the main mast. When I see someone hopping one rope to another. They swing with such grace that I just in awe when I see them. They finally hop on the crows nest as big group of strong armed men run onto the quarterdeck. The biggest man points his gun up at them and yells

"THERE THEY ARE! UP ON THE CROWS NEST!" Everyone looks up in total shock. The mystery person freezes for a second. A gunshot goes off. Everyone ducks in fear, including myself. As I'm standing up I see someone fly through the sky right in front of my face going into the water. They falling headfirst with arms straight out. We make eye contact. Those green eyes stare into my soul like I've never experienced before. Time seems to slow down as I see them fall. They have a soft red glow to them. Wrapped around their head is a purple and yellow scarf fill of star pendants. They're holding a large bag, context unknown. I try to reach out my hand as fast as I could but im moving at a very slow speed. They fall straight to the water and they leave my eyesight. Time speeds up to normal again and I lean over the edge of the boat. Everyone follows. I see no splash of water, no evidence of them at all. They just disappeared.

"Find them!" someone from the quarter deck yells. Many people jump into the water. They search around. With no luck. I just lean over in awe. Just something about them is so magnetic. That is someone I need to know.


	2. Magic in the making

Asra's POV

I sit at the reading table. Waiting for the day to end. I shuffle the cards together with a loud WHOOSH. No one sits at the table with me but Faust. She's coiled herself together letting her head stick out to watch the cards. Her tongue wiggles at me. I give her a warm smile.

The shop seems empty without those two trouble makers. I use my right index finger to gently pet Faust on the top of her head. Her eyes squint in happiness.

"Bella's going to be back any minute now." Hopefully Levi will too. I use my left hand to quickly stack the cards together. While I'm doing so, one card speaks to me. I pull it out without hesitation. The five of cups. The card is quiet. It acts like it only wanted to grab my attention but not tell me anything. I leave the stack of cards facing down on my right while the five of cups sit face up a few inches from me. I pouder at the card for a little. Faust climbs onto my arm, getting comfortable on my shoulders. I straighten up in the chair to make her path easier. Once she's comfortable, I rest my head on my hand, still trying to integrate the five of cups. Still nothing. I hear the front door open making me and Faust jump in our spots.

"I'm back Arsa!" Bella's voice echoes through the shop. I quickly stand with Faust still on my shoulders. "How was the shop while I was gone?" I open the curtain and enter the main part of the store. "Oh Arsa, I didn't realize you were in the reading room. I definitely thought you would be upstairs. Had a costumer or something?"

"No I was just playing around with the cards." I give Bella a wharry smile. Faust slides onto the glass then towards Bella. She stretched out her arm to let Faust climb up onto her shoulders. Faust's rubs her face against Bella's cheek.

"Hi Faust. I've miss you too." I stand guard of the walkway to the reading room. She notices that I'm tensing my shoulders. "Did the cards tell you anything interesting? You seem nervous." She takes a few steps towards me. She stands about 2 inch taller then me.

"That's the thing. A card called out to me but it didn't tell me anything else. It's like it just wanted my attention." I turn around as I'm talking, allowing Bella to walk behind me. "I was just shuffling cards around then the five of cups stood out to me." I point to the table for Bella to see but I don't look at the table myself.

"Was this card here too?" Bella questions. I turn my head to her then to the table.

"Which card?" I hover my hands over the table and the cards for just a second. The five of cups is unmoved but one card sticks out from the stack. I pull it out and flip it over. The hanged man. My mouth opens in awe. "No it wasn't."

"Which card it is, Arsa?" I flip the card so Bella can see it. "Oh." She whispers. Now we're both nervous. She sits in the chair across from me. "Well maybe I can help you out." She smiles enthusiastically. I sit in the chair I was in before. Bella take the card and moves it to her. "Was it upright when you got it?"

"Yes, it was." She lightly touches the figures face with her ring finger. Right as she does so her head jerks to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Levi."

"What?"

"The card was trying to reach Levi."

"Is it telling you something?" We stay silent for a moment. 

"No, that was it." I lean back into my chair, crossing my arms in front of me.

"They've been gone less than 24 hours. Now a card finally wants to reach them?"

"What do you mean finally?" She looks at me in confusion.

"Levi's a hard worker. Very talented but they were just having some trouble with cards. They have been since the beginning."

"And last night was their outburst." Bella pressed her back on the chair looking out the window to her right. The midday sun makes her hazel eyes turn more green. Her eyes are gorgeous. She shakes her head and looks back to the cards. "Ok there's the five of cups, upright and the hanged man also upright."

"And the five of cups was trying to reach Levi, there a very low chance that it will talk to us." I rub my chin with my right hand.

"What if the hanged man and the five of cups are working together." Bella says with her eyebrows pushing together. "Trying to get a message to Levi. Maybe telling them about something." I lightbulbs goes off in my head.

"Or maybe they're trying to warn them." I quickly get out of my chair and grab my bag that was hanging on the back of the chair.

"Arsa, what do you mean?" Bella says standing out of her chair. I put my hat on and I head to the door. "Arsa, what do you mean warn?" she says louder. I unlock the front door. I leave it cracked and head back to Bella. I grab her hand.

"We need to find them." I drag them outside. I let her hand go to lock the front door.

"How do you expect we do that? They disappeared this morning, taking most of their stuff with them. They could be anywhere in the city. They could be on a boat to anywhere in the world." I'm almost dragging Bella behind me. I rush to the market, hoping I catch the baker. Levi loves their pumpkin bread. We duck and swerve through people, carts and horse drawn carriages.

We finally reach the bakery stand, just in time too. The baker is just packing up for the day.

"Selasi! There you are!"

"Arsa! Back again!" I let Bella's hand go. "Thanks for your purchase this morning! Thought I might have to fight you because you bought the rest of the pumpkin bread! I was out all day. Pumpkin bread?

"Yeah haha!"I try my best to make my laugh believable. I didn't buy pumpkin bread this morning. "Just checking up since this morning. Hopefully you have more bread for me tomorrow!"

"You sir have an addiction if you need to buy more tomorrow!" he laughs.

"Anyways, I'll leave you to packing! Tell the wife I say hi!" I wave to Selasi while I walk away. I turn my head to see Bella a few yard away standing right in front of an old friend, Muriel. I speed walk over. "Hey Muriel. Funny seeing you out in public." He doesn't respond. Bella is staring up at him, her eyes wide with concern. "Muriel, this is Bella. One of my apprentices." Everyone is quiet. My eye move from Muriel to Bella. "Speaking of my apprentices, have you seen the other one. Probably wearing a scarf full of star pendants. Muriel narrows his eyes at me. He nods. He points down to the harbour.

"Boat." I look towards the water. There's a huge boat filling up with people.

"Thanks a lot!"I grab Bella's hand again, this time I lace my fingers with hers. Her fingers tighten around mine. 

"Asra, if you're going to drag me around town, can you at least tell me your thought process?" she yells.

"We need to find Levi, Muriel said he saw them go to the boat."

"Who is this Muriel?"

"Old friend of mine, doesn't really matter right now. We just need to fine Levi before they get on that boat!"I let go of Bella's hand once again. I stop in the middle of the harbour. I search around, trying to find Levi.

"Arsa, there's no use in this crowd. There's too many people." I turn my gaze to her. "Do you have something of theirs we can use?" I cock my head a bit to the right, thinking if I had anything. I search my pockets and I'm stabbed by something unfamiliar. I pull it out and I recognize it as one of star pendants from Levi's scarf. Both my and Bella's eyes open wilder in shock. She takes it out of my hand and performs the blood hound spell. At first no movement. Then Bella move in a way that looks to be in her control. She leads me through the crowd towards the dock. I get some sunlight reflected into my eye. I'm blinded for a moment. I look again toward the light and see a familiar scarf. I throw my arm out, pointing at them. They're about 30 feet away.

"LEVI!" I yell. They abruptly turn their head towards us. They see both me and Bella. They quickly turn back and speed up. Bella and I try to match that speed. Trying to get to them. I keep my eyes on them, making sure I don't lose them. I can see they bumped into someone, they bend over. I keep my eye in generally the same spot. Hopefully this will let us catch up with them. The second we get to that spot, they're gone. Both Bella and I look around. No sign of them. Bella looks down at the pendant and shakes her head.

"The spell wore off, I'm sorry. You should have done it. It would have lasted longer." her gaze is on the star pendant. Her breath is fast and heavy. Shoot, I just dragged her around town. She must be exhausted.

"Hey hey, you did great" I put a hand on her cheek. "It was fantastic for your first time and this was great practice." her eyes move to mine. She give me a soft smile. I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"All aboard!" says someone on the bow of the boat.

"Oh shoot, we're gonna lose them!" Bella exclams.

"Let's investigate tomorrow. Lets go back to the shop and i'll make you a pot of your favourite tea. She nods, her smile getting bigger. I take her hand and we head off. This time she laces our fingers together. I feel my heartbeat get faster.


End file.
